


Memories

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Loki, F/M, Flirting, Human Pet, Master Loki, Memories, Nervous, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sex Slave, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: This one shot shows how the two met and how she became Loki's pet.





	Memories

She was lying in her Masters arms, in his bed. He had just fucked her senseless, multiple times. Only allowing her to orgasm at the very last minute, but by the norns had it been one heck of an orgasm.

His strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her possessively even while he slept soundly. She had her head on his bare chest and could hear his heartbeat in a steady rhythm. It was soothing for her.

She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as she thought back to how she ended up becoming Loki’s pet two years ago…  
  


  
_Rumours travelled to other realms rather easily. So it wasn’t long before Midgard heard about the new Allfather and King of Asgard. It was none other than the God of mischief, Loki._

_Many Midgardians were shocked, especially after what he did in New York. But they had also heard about recent events where he had since aided his brother in saving all of Asgard from certain extinction from Dark Elves. That he played an important part in it. But nonetheless, many of the humans still feared him. They hoped that he would never return to their Earth._

_But one day, he did._

_She had heard rumours around her local BDSM club that the King of Asgard was going to be attending the club that night. There were different rumours going around, but the main one was that he was apparently looking for a pet to take back to Asgard with him._

_That piqued her interest. While put terror in others, who decided flat out they weren’t going. But she had seen him on TV when he was attempting to take over New York. He looked dangerous, that was for sure. But she was hooked on his beauty and grace. Being submissive in nature, he screamed dominance and power. The added factor that he was a god, not necessarily an all good god either, only made her knees feel even weaker when she thought about him._

_‘Are you seriously going? What if he decides he wants you?’ Her friend asked while she was getting ready to go along to the club night._

_‘He won’t. There are far prettier girls than me that will no doubt be there. He might not even be looking for a pet, it is rumours after all. I would just like to get a glimpse of him, to see him in the flesh.’ She smiled at her friend._

_‘Ok. But what if it is real? What if he does want to take you back to Asgard?’ Her friend asked again, worried._

_‘Well, that would be a dream come true! Imagine being pet to a King? A god. He’s soooo handsome, it wouldn’t exactly be a punishment.’ She giggled, flushing at the mere thought of it._

_‘He’s scary, that’s what he is!’_

_‘Meh.’ She just shrugged._

_Even though her friend tried to persuade her otherwise, she still went along to the club. As she got closer to the place, her nerves grew and grew. There was a certain hustle and bustle about the place when she got there. Paparazzi were outside, waiting to hopefully capture a picture of the Asgardian King on his trip to Midgard._

_She flashed her ID to the security guard and was allowed inside. She had to pay a hefty entrance fee, it was more than normal. She knew that was because of who was going to be there. Her hand was stamped and she was let inside._

_It looked like an ordinary club, but there were other rooms that led off from the main bar and dancefloor. One was a room that could be hired out privately, with access to the toy cupboard. The other was a room that held demonstrations for the BDSM community._

_There was quite a lot of people there, though she had seen it busier before. She guessed there was more people scared of Loki than not._

_She scanned the room, it was mainly females there. But there was a few men scattered around as well. She noticed everyone seemed to be single, apart from an odd couple here and there. That made her think that the rumours were perhaps true._

_If they were, she knew she had no hope in hell. Most of the girls were far more beautiful than her, she thought. Their breasts were larger, or they were tall, skinnier, better looking skin. She sighed and went to the bar to order a drink. She would at least get a glimpse of the god, which was her aim for the night._

_All of a sudden, a low murmur spread through the club. An odd chill ran down her spine. She turned around to see what was happening, her heart skipping a beat and her eyes widening in the process. As in walked Loki. In all of his glory._

_He looked truly magnificent in the flesh. He was wearing full Asgardian armour, slightly different to what he wore when he attacked New York, he had his flowing cape and all. His raven black hair was longer than his last trip too. Everyone in the room could feel his power, that he was in charge now._

_Everyone bowed or curtseyed in politeness when he walked past them. There was a table in the back corner that was left reserved for him on request. He went straight there and sat down, a waitress rushed over to take his order._

_She was in complete awe as she remained at the bar. And she knew if he asked her to, that she would kneel for him in an instant and do whatever he wanted her to without question. She wasn’t sure if that scared her or not._

_Loki just scanned the club for the most part. Slowly sipping on his drink. Sat with his legs splayed wide open, looking all powerful and godly._

_Once it was confirmed that he was indeed looking for a Midgardian pet. Women and a few men tried to gain his attentions. They bought him drinks, tried to strike up a conversation with him. But he dismissed them all with a flick of his hand._

_Then his eyes landed on her. She felt her stomach lurch and if she hadn’t been stood at the bar, she was sure her knees would have given out on her. She couldn’t maintain the eye contact, so quickly looked away._

_But curiosity got the better of her. So she looked over again, only to find him still staring intently at her. Her cheeks flushed red from the way he smirked, his intense gaze causing her to look away again._

_Luckily she spotted someone that she had met before at the other side of the club, so she scurried away over there to say hello. But even as she talked to her, she could feel Loki’s eyes burning into her from behind._

_But she was sure she had to be imagining it. There was no way that Loki would take that much of an interest in her._

_Making sure she didn’t look back over in his direction, she went to the bar for another drink. She decided that would be the last one, then she was leaving. But before she could even order her drink the club fell silent, aside from the music that was playing._

_The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end and a chill ran down her spine as she felt a presence behind her._

_Loki enjoyed the way that everyone stopped what they were doing when he moved. He could feel the respect throughout the entire room. While he had many of the Midgardians practically begging to be chosen, and he could tell they were eager submissives. None were quite what he was looking for._

_The one he set his eyes on was perfect._

_She was nice and petite, had a beautiful figure, kind looking eyes. He could tell from her body language that she was shy. But she was obviously there for a reason, so he knew she was interested in him. It was also obvious from the way her cheeks turned bright red when he made eye contact. But the fact she hadn’t dared approached him, made him curious yet pleased. She was just admiring him from afar._

_He stalked through the club with single purpose towards her. He saw the moment that she knew he was approaching her, as her entire body froze._

_She took a deep breath when she felt a warm breath across the back of her neck. Loki was leaning in close, causing her senses to go on overdrive. He smelled oddly of winter, mint, yet the scent of masculinity was there too._

_She wasn’t the only one using her nose, as Loki breathed her in. His sense of smell was filled with lavender and something else that was alluring, something he knew was just her._

_‘If I may be so bold. You are the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes upon in all the nine realms.’ He said seductively._

_Oh lord, his voice. She was done for. It went straight between her legs, she was almost ashamed with how aroused she was. That was before she even turned around to look up at the impossibly tall god that was towering over her._

_Loki grinned at the way her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Her cheeks turned bright red once again and he could sense her heartbeat racing._

_It was as if time itself stopped in that moment for her. She knew in that exact moment, that all she wanted to do in life was to serve him. In any way that he wanted. She wanted to give herself to him, in every single way possible without doubt._

_And Loki knew it._

_Her brain kicked in and she realised that she was being spoken to by royalty. So her body and mind went into auto pilot._

_She looked down and curtseyed for him as she stammered out her response. ‘Yo… Your majesty. Thank you. It, it is an honour to be in your presence.’ She kept her eyes downwards at his boots. For some reason, she had the overwhelming urge to kneel down and kiss them._

_Loki reached out and with his index finger he cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards to make eye contact with him again. Which she struggled with, from his penetrating gaze. Yet there was something in his eyes, a warmth, that made her stomach flutter warmly._

_‘I know it is no secret as to why I am here. And I have made my decision. I want you, little one. So will you be mine?’_

_She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was sure she was going to wake up at any moment, that it would all be a dream._

_‘I… You… Want, me?’ She squeaked in disbelief._

_Loki smirked and leaned in closer, to whisper in her ear so only she would hear him. ‘I do. I knew as soon as I walked in that I wanted to have you. Will you submit yourself to me?’_

_Having him speak directly into her ear sent delicious trembles all through her._

_She was unable to speak, her voice gone. But she nodded, Loki could see the eagerness in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his touch igniting a flame inside of her, and then slid his hand round to hold the back of her neck, his fingers stroking softly across her skin._

_But there was something else about his touch. It was like a warmth spread through from his fingers, into her body. She felt like she was home._

_Loki knew as soon as he approached her, that her entire body was just screaming at him to take care of her. That she was unsure, but she wanted to be protected and looked after. She was everything and more that Loki wanted._

_‘What is your name, pet?’_

_‘Amelia, Master.’ She said quietly._

_‘Amelia.’ His name rolled off her tongue in such a wonderful way. ‘Such a beautiful, fitting name. And such pretty manners. Good girl.’ Loki praised, grinning when he saw the instant effect his praise had on her body._

_She was positively glowing._

_And she was his._

  
‘What are you thinking about, pet?’ Loki rumbled, making Amelia jump as she didn’t realise he was awake.

‘I was just thinking about the first time I met you, Master. When you chose me.’ She said fondly, her hand splaying out over his chest as she nuzzled against his neck.

Loki smiled at the memory too and trailed his fingers up her spine, making her shiver delightfully.

‘That  _was_  a wonderful day. And two years later, you are still mine. And  _always_ will be.’ He said possessively.

Warmth pooled in Amelia’s stomach at his words. She remembered what he had said that first night they met. That he would look after her and protect her, always. In return, all he wanted was her unyielding submission and loyalty. 

To which both of them kept their promises.  


End file.
